Maya the Bee (2012 TV series)
|show = Maya the Bee (2012 TV series) |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Maya the Bee (2012 series) - logo (English).png logo_caption = Original logo |channels = ABC2 Netflix US Sprout Tiny Pop |rating = NR (Optimum's TV guide) |country = Belgium |country2 = France |country3 = Germany |country4 = Canada |language = English |seasons = 2 |episodes = 130 |production_company = Studio 100 Animation |recording_studio = Voicebox Production Inc. |starring = Andrea Libman Rebecca Shoichet Philip Hayes Kira Tozer Samuel Khouth Ellen Kennedy Brian Drummond Tabitha St. Germain Diana Kaarina |air_date = |channel_site = http://www.abc.net.au/tv/programs/maya-the-bee/ |channel_title = ABC2 |channel_site2 = http://www.sproutonline.com/shows/maya-bee |channel_title2 = Sprout |channel_site3 = http://www.tinypop.com/programs/maya-bee |channel_title3 = Tiny Pop |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maya_the_Bee#2012_TV_series_.2F_2014_movie |imdb = tt2724814 |video = File:Here Comes Maya the Bee - English Intro (HD) |video_title = Original version |video2 = File:Maya the Bee (2012) - theme song, Sprout version (English) |video2_title = United States, Sprout version |video3 = File:Maya the Bee (2012) - theme song, Tiny Pop version (English) |video3_title = United Kingdom, Tiny Pop version }}Maya the Bee is a – – . Plot Maya is a little bee like no other. Non-conformist and thirsty for adventure, she left the hive to live in the meadow, free like a...bee. The world is just too big and too fascinating to remain confined to the restricted life of the hive. For her, the natural beauties of the world are an endless delight for the senses! Her courage, wits and insatiable curiosity will lead her off the beaten track as she wonders at the joys and hitches of life along the way. Together with her best friends, Flip and Willy, she explores a wonderful world, full of magic and unexpected encounters. Channel history In , Maya the Bee airs on ABC2 with a G rating. In the , Maya the Bee debuted on Tiny Pop in . The intro has been shortened for unknown reasons. In the , Maya the Bee debuted on Netflix in . Three years later, the was licensed to be broadcast on Sprout with a TV-Y rating (NR on Optimum's TV guide). The original -recorded intro has been redubbed by a much older sounding voice, meanwhile retaining the original episode dialogue recording. Cast |} International versions }} |logo = Maya the Bee (2012) - logo (Arabic).png |channels = Baraem JeemTV SpaceToon }} |version = voice-over |logo = Maya the Bee (2012 series) - logo (English).png |channels = Lime TV }} |version = voice-over |logo = Maya the Bee (2012) - logo (Bulgarian).png |channels = Super7 }} }} |logo = Maya the Bee (2012 series) - logo (English).png |channels = Star Channel RΙΚ2 Smile TV NET TV }} |logo = Maya the bee Hebrew.jpeg |channels = Hop! }} }} |logo = Maya the Bee (2012 series) - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior }} |logo = Maya the bee Kazakh.jpeg |channels = Balapan }} |logo = Maya the Bee (2012 TV series) - Korean logo.png |channels = EBS }} |logo = Maya the Bee (2012 series) - logo (English).png |channels = Telma }} |logo = Maya the Bee (2012) - logo (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = MOMO親子台 }} Netflix (BR) }} TVR1 }} |logo = Maya the Bee (2010) - logo (Russian).png |channels = Karusel TiJi }} | |logo = Maya the Bee (2011) - logo (Serbian).png |channels = Mini Happy TV }} }} |logo = Maya the Bee (2012) - logo (Ukrainian).png |channels = PlusPlus }} |version = voice-over |logo = Maya the Bee (2012 series) - logo (English).png |channels = Bolajon }} |} References Category:ABC2 programming Category:Sprout programming Category:Tiny Pop programming Category:PLUSPLUS programming